Sleeping Makena
by Mistletoe
Summary: a spoof of Sleeping beauty involving juri and miki's children note juri and miki are not together
1. A Visit To The Hospital

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHOUJO KAKUMEI UTENA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THAT SHOW!  
  
Hello this is my first ever fan fiction and it might be a bit strange. first of all I'd like to introduce some of the characters that are fan characters:  
  
Ishi: Juri's wife (thank you zippy)  
  
Koa: Miki's wife  
  
Tambre: Miki's eldest son (10) (thank you Zippy)  
  
Alek: Miki's younger son (6)  
  
Makena: Juri and Ishi's baby girl (that they had by way of donor) (thank you zippy)  
  
another thing I'd like to do is explain all this to you ok Sleepning Makena is a spoof of Sleeping Beauty and Alek is obsessed with being the prince from that movie so that's how it all starts and here you are  
  
  
  
Sleeping Makena Chapter 1 a visit to the hospital  
  
*----* =actions ---- = thought everything else is speech  
  
Alek: * runs into the hospital * * sword (which is actually just a stick) held high * *randomly breaking windows and knocking things.and people over * PRINCESS I'M COMING!  
  
Koa: ^ - ^ FUN! *knocks over Pop Machine after kicking it many .many times *  
  
Tambre: * making sure all the people he's knocked over are ok *  
  
Koa: TAMBRE! 6 people you've knocked over are unconscious THIS IS A HOSPITAL! . HIT HARDER!  
  
Miki: * looks around * hey ravaging the Pop machine looks fun * shakes head * no. must. be. responsible one. must. reach. for. checkbook *checkbook in hand * how much will all of this cost me?  
  
Ishi: * opens door * * Koa, Alek,Tambre and Miki run in screaming chased by an angry mob* Hey guys!  
  
Juri: Don't tell me . Path of senseless destruction?  
  
Ishi: Well, it makes them easy to find .  
  
Miki: * glares at family* NO ALLOWANCES FOR A WEEK!  
  
Koa and Boys: AWWWWWWWWWE!  
  
Ishi: that's it peach boy, use that sorry excuse for a spine!  
  
Miki: Right! Look at me putting my foot down! * stomps foot* See? * points excitedly at down at foot*  
  
Koa: *puppy eyes *  
  
Miki: You can't manipulate me just because you sleep with me .  
  
Koa: Who says I sleep with you? There is a perfectly nice couch you can have .  
  
Miki: * pales* Your allowance is back.  
  
Boys: *grab Koa's arms * Mommy!  
  
Koa: *puppy eyes again *  
  
Miki: * shields eyes* NOT FAIR! The boys should have to negotiate for themselves.  
  
Koa: * hugs Miki * Sweetie this isn't negotiable.  
  
Miki: * sighs* fine allowances are back.  
  
Boys: Yay! * dancing*  
  
Juri: Um. yes. so, do we have a prince or what?  
  
Alek:*hops over the the cribe where the baby lays * * looks to Juri * name?  
  
Juri: Makena.  
  
Alek: * extends hand* Locket please!  
  
Ishi: *looks to Juri confused * * they both look at Alek and shrug*  
  
Alek: WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE A LOCKET! Breathe Alek Breathe. I'll be right back. * Zips out the door* * comes running back in 2 seconds later with a beautiful silver locket* Oki. got it. I put a picture of me in it . ( he had in fact put a picture of him in it it looked something like this ^ _ ^ ) *dangles locket over cribe * would you like the locket?  
  
Ishi: *after watching alek taunt the baby with the new locket for the past 5 minutes yells * YES! She would.  
  
Alek: * startled* oki then . *gives baby locket * * runs to his mom and hugs her leg* MOM! I'M A PRINCE!  
  
Koa: *pats his head * I'm very proud of you.  
  
Miki: A nobel at 6 *chuckles * whoda thought?  
  
Juri: *smiles and picks up Makena who coos and munches on the locket *  
  
Tambre: its not fair I want to be a prince 


	2. The Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own shoujo kakumei utena or and of the characters from it  
  
Sleeping Makena: Chapter 2 - The Curse  
  
Back at the house Tambre is locked in his room sobbing and as out of Character as it is for him he won't even let his father in!  
  
Alek: * knocks on the door * Tambre?!!? Wassa matter? Are you sick? You didn't eat that curry leftover in the fridge that I spit in did you?  
  
Tambre: GO AWAY! *continues sobbing*  
  
Koa: Tambre sweetheart what's wrong?  
  
Tambre: Nothing, you wouldn't understand.  
  
Alek: I will if you don't use any big words !  
  
Tambre: GO AWAY ALEK!  
  
Alek: *hurt* FINE I'M GOING JUST LISTEN TO ME GO! * stomps down the stairs*  
  
Koa: *nodds * yup Tambre definitely heard that.  
  
Tambre: I CAN HEAR THAT TOO!  
  
Miki: *wincing at sounds of things braking downstairs * You understand Alek better. I understand Tambre better. Alek's pent up frustration is destroying things.SAVE US!  
  
Koa: Yare, Yare. *goes downstairs to lasso Alek *  
  
*screams are heard from downstairs*  
  
NO MOMMY! * SMASH!*  
  
Alek.that was my vase.  
  
Sorry mommy.  
  
Koa: *pounces on Alek and tickles him *  
  
Miki: Oh.Great Punishment *rolls eyes*  
  
Koa: I knew you'd like it  
  
Miki: *blushes* *goes back upstairs*  
  
Koa: *hugs Alek* Tambre is just angry you're his brother he still loves you. He'll always love you sweetie.  
  
Alek: *wipes tears from his eyes* well he gots a funny way of showin' it!  
  
Koa: Well, a lot of people have strange ways of showing love. Saionji for instance .  
  
Alek: *glares* He's a bad bad man! Koa: but he's a cat now so it's OK. How about you go play  
  
Alek: Oki *runs off*  
  
Meanwhile in Tambre's room  
  
Tambre: *mutters* Stupid baby picking Alek. I'm the older one.well, maybe it was Juri's fault. Nope.it's the baby. * pulls out wand* No too cliché. *takes out cauldron* WAY too cliché .Screw this! *fashions crude voodoo doll out of a blanket and some baby drool left over on his hand * *he is about to prick its finger with a pin when Miki bursts in the door causing Tambre it slip and prick the dolls nose. Then he quickly runs his fingers across the dolls eyes to complete the spell *  
  
Miki: I'M IN! *dances*  
  
Tambre: *hugs Miki* Dad I need to be alone right now.  
  
Miki: *sighs*OK* walks out and closes door behind him*  
  
Tambre: OK.so Makena is going to prick her nose on a spindle on her 16th birthday .Well, at least it's not a complete rip off.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Well I hope you've enjoyed it so far even if it's not what you were expecting :D 


	3. Hello

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kakumei Utena or any of its characters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sleeping Makena: Chapter 3 - Hello  
  
Sixteen Years Later on the sidewalk  
  
Makena: *skipping home from the bakery with two boxes one holding a cake and one holding cupcakes she smacks into Alek *  
  
Alek: *sees locket* I gave that locket to a baby once .WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MAKENA! OH MY GOD YOU ATE HER DIDN'T YOU! *pacing and mumbling* what ami going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to do, some prince I am letting my princess get eaten by . *looks Makena up and down* well at least it's a very pretty witch .  
  
Makena: *takes Alek's face in her hands * Alek it's me I'm Makena .  
  
Alek: *jumps up* *points accusing finger at Makena* NOT TRUE! MAKENA IS A . *does pinchy thing with fingers* little. MAKENA IS A BABY!  
  
Makena: * sighs* Alek . Babies grow up.  
  
Alek: *looks confused* *then happy* Your Beautiful  
  
Makena: *giggles* and you still have the mentality of a 6 year old!  
  
Alek: Ow.*looks at her in mock pain*  
  
Makena: It's not a bad thing.This means you still like Cupcakes right?  
  
Alek: YES!!! *dances with antisipation*  
  
Makena: *reaches into box and pulls out a cupcake which she immediately hands to Alek* how old are you now?  
  
Alek:*Chocolate all over his face and hands from his little treat* *counts on fingers* 22!  
  
*licks face and hands* YUM! What about you?  
  
Makena: It's my 16th birthday tomorrow. speaking of which. mom and . mom would probably love to see you. Would you like to come?  
  
Alek: *kneels down and kisses Makena's hand* wouldn't miss it for the world. You are my Princess after all.  
  
Makena: *blushes* Cool! Party's at 2:30 BYOB *grins and dashes away*  
  
Alek: YAY! PARTY! *dances* *looks at watch* CRAP! ONLY 21 AND ½ HOURS TO GET A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
hey really short chapter I mean they've all been short but this one is shorter :D bye bye 


	4. Picking Up a Few Extra Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kakumei Utena or any of its characters  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sleeping Makena: Chapter 4 - Picking up a Few Extra Things  
  
Alek: *Frantically running in and out of stores* NOTHINGS GOOD ENOUGH! My princess. I already got her a locket. What more does she want? .She's so Beautiful.  
  
Akio: *leers out of shadows* Want a Rolex kid?  
  
Alek: A real one?  
  
Akio: Uh.No.I built it out of Play Dough . PLEASE THEY'VE REPOSSESSED MY HOUSE!  
  
Alek: *points and laughs* You suck Ha Ha!  
  
Akio: *clings to Alek's leg* Please Please Please Please Please!  
  
Alek: *sighs* lets see it then.  
  
Akio: *looks confused* see what?  
  
Alek: THE WATCH!  
  
Akio: OH! *Is so excited that he smushes the watch* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Cries* *clings to Alek's leg again*  
  
Alek: *shakes head* sorry man I'm not giving my princess damaged goods  
  
Akio: *sighs* I had a princess once.. Do you know what happened?  
  
Alek: *still looking for a present and thus not actually listening* huh? . What?  
  
Akio: SHE RAN OFF WITH MY SISTER! *Bursts out crying again*  
  
Alek: *pays the man at the counter* awe sorry man better luck next time *quickly walks out of store hoping Akio won't follow him*  
  
Akio: *looks around* *spots him leaving* HEY! WAIT! Where are you going?  
  
Alek: *rolls eyes* Home. To wrap the present .and sleep.  
  
Akio: CAN I COME WITH YOU!?!?!?!? I mean judging by the way we've bonded your in dire need of a sidekick.and I could use a place to stay. it would be a mutually beneficial relationship!  
  
Alek: *naturally feeling sorry for the former playboy* um. I guess we could try it out for a while.  
  
Akio: GREAT! *pulls out a piece of paper and a pen*  
  
Alek: What is that?  
  
Akio: It's a pre-nuptial agreement. If we break up I'm not getting stuck with nothing.  
  
Alek: if we " brake up " as you so aptly put it I will kick you out and keep ALL of my possessions oki?  
  
Akio: *nodds realizing he's not going to change the younger man's mind* Sounds fair.  
  
Alek: So. Do you like . cookies? 


End file.
